Your Love Is A Lie
by thedarkhasfallen
Summary: OneShot. Songfic: "Your Love Is A Lie" by Simple Plan. Looks like Rouge's love was just a lie to Shadow, and he's not taking it lightly. Rated T for Mild Language and Mild References. R&R greatly appreciated! Thanks!


**Your Love Is A Lie**

**Rated T for: Mild Language and Mild References**

**Sonic and related characters are property of Sega. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I am not related in any way to Simple Plan. All lyrics are property of Simple Plan. No copyright infringement intended. **

A red and ebony hedgehog propped his head up with his white-gloved hand and allowed his black eyelids to fall over his red-brown eyes. A frown formed on his face as he slid into a troubled sleep.

_Why am I wasting my time like this?_

His other hand was closed around a now-crumpled piece of paper, the same piece of paper that nearly drove him to leveling the apartment complex and some of the subdivisions surrounding it.

_I suppose I'll have to confront her tonight. But, I just can't understand why she had to go against me. Didn't I give her everything she wanted?_

Black ears twitched and his frown proceeded to dive further. His fist tightened around the paper, balling it up even more. Thoughts of endless, smothering nights just like the one he was experiencing at that moment and desperate searches flashed across his mind as he fell deeper into the depression and desperation she built for him.

"Shadow." Another male voice reached his ears and he jerked violently out of sleep's clutches, nearly falling out of his chair. He looked up and sighed, looking away again. "You can't let her do this to you, Shadow." The other persisted. Shadow glared back at the other. "I knew she was no good for you. There are more fish in the sea, Shadow."

"I just can't believe it." Shadow muttered, still in shock delivered by the words on the piece of paper he found. "Sonic, I-"

"I'll wait up with you until she comes in. That way, you don't have to deal with her alone." Sonic explained after cutting Shadow off.

"I don't need your help."

"I'm not here to help; I'm just here for support, which you'll take if you're smart." Sonic warned.

_Well, he's not gonna leave, might as well just let him help._

"Fine." Shadow snarled, a little angry. "It's not going to be pretty, though."

"I wasn't looking for glamour, I was looking to support my best friend in his time of need." Sonic said defiantly. Shadow was tempted to roll his eyes Sonic's way, but decided against it. He sighed, eager and not so eager for the girl to get there. "I'll go check out front again." Sonic nodded at the telephone. Shadow nodded back and watched Sonic leave and shut the door.

_I just want to end this before she crushes me._

Shadow's eyelids grew heavy again and he couldn't resist sleep's temptation this time. He found himself unable to control his imagination. His mind created images of his Rouge throwing herself all over Knuckles.

_Note to self: Rouge. Throwing. Self. On. Knuckles. The fact that Knuckles was the one she chose to give herself up to is irrelevant. She still betrayed me… the slut._

Hot, angry tears converged on the edge of his closed eyes, leaking through the crack where the eyelids met. He squeezed his eyes even further shut and forced them to roll down his cheeks, where he swiped them away.

"Dammit, Rouge." He whimpered and turned around in the chair, placing his back to the door. He opened his eyes, noticed he was facing an empty wall, and punched the wall, knocking out a huge piece of sheetrock. He knew he would pay for that later, but did not care enough to worry.

"_I fall asleep by the telephone._

_It's two o' clock and I'm waiting up alone._

_Tell me where have you been?"_

"Shaddy." A feminine voice made him clench his fists and curl up into an impenetrable, spiked ball. "What is it, Shaddy? I'm ba-ack!" She yelled happily. He heard her blow a kiss at him and gagged. He crushed the note even more and refused to come out.

"_I found a note with another name._

_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same._

_Cause I feel that you're gone."_

"Come on, Shadow. Get out of that ball of yours and give me all you got!" Suddenly, he felt so angry and helpless, he almost burst out, but he refused to follow orders. "I was only gone to the mall."

"_I can't bite my tongue forever. _

_While you try to play it cool._

_You can hide behind your stories but don't take me for a fool."_

"What's wrong, Shaddy? Was I gone too long and you missed me too much?" She asked in a teasing manner. She walked over and placed her hand on the outside of the ball he had made for himself, between the quills.

"Get away from me." He let out a low growl and let his quills bristle in anger.

"What?" She was clueless.

"I said, Get away from me!" He snarled, his voice rising higher in anger and sorrow.

"Why?" She asked as she stood after being stabbed with one of his quills. She backed away as he stood up and she saw his anger. He narrowed his eyes at the cream colored bat that stood before him. He tilted his head downward, aggressively, and tensed like a bowstring. "What have you done this time, Shadow?" She glared back. He cackled in anger at her ignorance.

"What have I done…? What have I done? The question, my dear Rouge, is what have you done? Or is it who have you done?" He hissed through gritted teeth. She gasped at the obscene suggestion, hiding her disbelief that he had actually discovered her secret.

"Shadow! There's no one else but you!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

_Should've known she was gonna fight it…_

"_You can tell me that there's nobody else but I feel it._

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself but I see it._

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know._

_Your love is just a lie._

_It's nothing but a lie."_

"Really? Then explain this." He held up the ball of paper and waved it around.

"You were in MY ROOM?!" She exclaimed angrily.

"You mean, OUR room… well, MY room." Shadow shrugged and let the piece of paper fall to the floor. "How does it feel, Rouge, to live a lie? You've been faking it and lying to me this whole time. If you liked Knuckles so much, you should've dumped me instead of played me, Rouge. I'm not dumb." He glared at her, hatred building from the lies she put up around them.

"What're you gonna do about it, Shadow?" She taunted.

"I should dump you in the desert somewhere and leave you to die." He threatened. "It would take too long though."

"You know I haven't been with anyone else, Shadow." She said as she held out her hand to him, expecting him to fall under her spell again and take her back.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Rouge!" Shadow yelled back as Sonic finally charged through the door.

"_You look so innocent._

_But the guilt in your voice gives you away._

_Yeah, you know what I mean…"_

_Did she ever care, or was she always using me?_

"Rouge, get the heck away from my best friend!" Sonic yelled and leapt to Shadow's side.

"You know you're making a mistake, Shadow. And you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Rouge puckered her lips as she spoke and leaned forward, as if she was speaking to a small child.

"The hell I am! Let me ask you something, Rouge. Did you think about me sitting here all alone when you let Knuckles screw with you?" Angry tears began to form in Shadow's eyes as he thought about it.

"WHAT?!"

"_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you._

_And do you think about me when he fxxcks you. _

_Could you be more obscene?"_

"Don't you realize that he trusted you with his life, Rouge? And you threw him away like he was an old wet blanket." Sonic shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Shadow, I… I'm sorry." She began to cry, feeling sorry for herself.

"Don't waste your breath. You can't make it right and it's all over. We're through." Shadow turned his back to her, fighting to keep control over his emotions.

"_So don't try to say you're sorry._

_Or try to make it right. _

_Don't waste your breath because it's too late."_

"B-but Sh-shadow, I-"

"Get out." Shadow said quietly in a low growl.

"Huh?"

"I said, get the hell out of my house and don't ever come back. You've messed with my heart for the last time." Shadow whipped around and kept his voice as even as possible. Rouge approached the window and looked out into the moonless rainy night. She knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She took one look back at the hedgehog she had used and destroyed. Then, she took flight and flew into the darkness. "Your love was just a lie." Shadow murmured as he slammed the window shut and locked it for the last time.

"_You can tell me that there's nobody else but I feel it._

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself but I see it._

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know._

_Your love is just a lie._

_It's nothing but a lie."_

_-Your Love Is A Lie _by Simple Plan

**Thanks for reading!**

**When darkness falls, heroes will rise**

**Swift**


End file.
